


[Podfic] Up in the Shadows

by ofjustimagine



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Audio Format: M4A, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Background Het, Boys Kissing, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-21 20:34:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 53
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14292909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofjustimagine/pseuds/ofjustimagine
Summary: Podfic, 1:34:40, mp3, m4a, and streaming formats.Author's summary:There’s copper on his tongue and Auston throws his arm over his face. It’s too much. He can’t... He never thought....He likes it. He really fuckinglikesthis somuch.





	[Podfic] Up in the Shadows

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Up in the Shadows](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12264366) by [badjujuboo (miztrezboo)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/miztrezboo/pseuds/badjujuboo). 



  
  
[Download mp3](http://bit.ly/2Hvy2rk)  
[Download m4b](http://bit.ly/2qq3jVm)  


#### Reader's Notes:

Happy playoffs 2k18! My rooting interests this year are nebulous, but I'm trying to do my part in spreading the good good gospel that is Freddie/Auston. (Seriously, join us.) Thanks to badjujuboo for having blanket transformative works permission! Thanks, as always, to paraka for hosting me. 


End file.
